SSoHPKC
'Seamus 'SSoHPKC' O'Doherty '''is a main Creature and is known for amount of uploaded videos, sarcastic humour and deadpan trolling. He is also known for his play-style in which he doesn't strategize, runs straight at enemies and frequently misses items strewn about levels. Bio Real life Before his career in YouTube, Seamus worked at his local Target for three and a half years which caused him to have an extreme hatred for it, he quit Target around March 5th, 2011 to make YouTube his day job. For many different reasons, Seamus has a hatred for Target, one being that the female shoppers were all old women trying to hit on him then when he quit and went back to shop there, there were now young women shopping there. He also took college classes. He stated that all this was horrible and 'poopy'. Seamus previously lived in Chicago before, in February 2012, he moved to the Creature House in Colorado with some of the other Creatures. He is currently Dating AshhBearr a fellow YouTuber. He also now has a pet cat named Mr. Meowgi (despite the name the cat is a girl). YouTube The meaning of Seamus’ username (SSoHPKC) has been a popular question amongst fans since the start of his YouTube career. The “PKC” portion of which was born during one of Seamus’ college classes, in which a project was to create a fictitious company, and the acronym ended up being “PKC”. This is a reference to the Mother/ Earthbound series and actually means "Psycho-Kinetic Collaboration". The “SSoH” part still is unknown. Only a couple of people (including Jason, or lazycanuckk on YouTube) that knew Seamus from before he started producing videos know of it’s true meaning, but Seamus has confirmed that it does not stand for his name, and that, at this current moment in time, it actually doesn’t really have a meaning. The analogy he uses is “my name to me is what Sp00n’s face is to him”. The reason Seamus started his YouTube career was because he saw some people doing commentaries on YouTube, he liked it and thought he could do it too and used it for stress relief. Although it was rocky and slow at first, he eventually raised to what he is now, getting paid well after getting his account partnered by YouTube/Machinima. To get more popular, Seamus went to a group similar to Machinima, ''Game Anyone ''(his old intros were him saying "This video is brought to you and part by Game Anyone.com"). He stayed with them for a while but he quit it when he got picked up by Machinima. His channel was created on February 17th, 2008 and his first video he uploaded was not until about 8 months later on October 9th, 2008. Seamus met the Creatures when Creature Talk spammed his channel, although Seamus did not give much information on the subject, it is believed that he contacted the Creatures about this and they became friends. He started playing with the creatures when he got a new computer in early February. Seamus has been known for the large amount of video 'uploading sprees' where he uploads a large amount of videos in a relatively short amount of time. His real reason for this is what he calls a side effect from working in Target. Although Seamus doesn't tell this often, his top excuse is to keep track of all the times he had sexual intercourse with someone or something, like his old Xbox or the infamous Snorlax plushie, or The Silverback Gorilla, a popular meme in Seamus' community. Game Currently Ongoing *Grand Theft Auto 4 Episodes Walkthrough *Saints Row the Third Co-op Walkthrough with EatMyDiction *Left 4 Dead 2 w/ Creatures / Subs *Inversion *Treehouse Reborn / 3.0 w/ Creatures(On Hiatus) *Max Payne 3 *Diablo 3 w/Clash *Minecraft: The Last Update with Sly and ImmortalHD *Dragon's Dogma *The Last Update *Lollipop Chainsaw *Mr. Meowgi Chronicles *The Amazing Spiderman *The Walking Dead Episode 2 On Hiatus *Silent Hill: Homecoming Catchphrases and Quotes *Adding to make-believe stats. Eg. "+20 to jumping" *"Wow..." In response to something outrageous or astonishing. *"Minecraftchick needs to fix these signs" (Used when doing Minecraft maps) *"Shotgun Rain!" *"Holy _____ Batman!" *"Everything is coming up Milhouse" *"Riddle me that Batman" (referencing The Riddler from Batman) *"Don't mind if I do." *"I've/You've got this, there's no way I/you don't got this" *"Thank you _____, you're a gentlemen and a scholar." *"CHEESE IT!" *"Day Three of ____" *"Is this death? That is definitely/definitely not death" (Used only in Mario Hacks) *"What a high-horse!" *"I've got the moves!" and "This guy's got some moves!" *"You wanna go? You wanna go, bitch?" *"Frag out!" *"I don't like Jackolaterns_, that dude owes me five bucks." *"This is shenanigans." *"Where in Carmen Sandiego is _____" *"At any rate..." *"...Outstanding..." *"Sup." (Only on Twitter.) * "Notify your congress man, and or state legislative." *"Are you for realsies?" *"Boom-Boom?!" *"Well This/That sucks..." *"Police!" *"♪Bup Bup Bup Bup♪" *"Well you Mr.________, can suck my ass" *"_____ all the way in Bufu fucking Egypt" *"This will hur-..." *"I don't follow ________ news!" *"REZNOR!" *"This place looks like Detroit!" *"DOME'D!"(When he gets a headshot.) *"I accept these terms and conditions of..." *"And I Cast You the Fuck out!" *"I like ________, he's a cool guy." *"That was a Creature Charge." (Used only in Left 4 Dead when someone fails with the Charger.) *"Meanwhile, in the justice league..." *"Look at that _________ and being __________." (Said in The Last Update series w/ Sly and Immortal.) *"OUT-FUCKING STANDING MARINES." *"Something like that." *"I'm new here." or "That's how we do things in Europe." (Used in GTA 4 Walkthrough.) *"______ and all that good stuff." *"Wow, look at that ______." (Only used in IRL videos, often on The Creature Hub channel.) *"______ is a douche" Trivia ''Main article: SSoHPKC/Trivia *Seamus sings a parody of 'Chocolate Rain' called Shotgun Rain. *Seamus stated during Creature Talk that if he stops commentating and/or shuts down his channel, he'll reveal what SSoH means. *Seamus was Retsuprae'd, which he wanted, but it still caused a flame war. He had posted a response video informing his subscriberbase. Gallery ssohpkc.png|Seamus doing his "Nasty Face" SSoH Updated Skins.jpg|Recent Minecraft skins Screen shot 2012-03-12 at 6.37.36 PM.png|Seamus Close-Up S&G.jpg|Seamus and Gassy Links Category:Creature Category:MLG Category:SSoHPKC Category:Creature Category:MLG Category:SSoHPKC